Night Whispers/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Flametail is seen racing back to camp, with claws unsheathed as he thinks of Lionblaze. He stops when Toadfoot jumps in his way. He says he's just trying out Flametail's reflexes, who then leaps at him and they roll on the ground together. When Toadfoot struggles and frees himself, he purrs, saying none of the Clans have a medicine cat who fights so well. He asks where he had been, and Flametail replies he been checking the new border. Toadfoot snorts, asking if ThunderClan had remarked it, and Flametail tells him Brambleclaw had set a scent line when he left. :They remark that the battle isn't over yet, when they see Rowanclaw and Ratscar dragging Russetfur's body through the forest, ready to bury her. Toadfoot suggests they join them. When they reached the grave, the clan had came to gather around and mourn for their former deputy. Tallpoppy, Snaketail, Whitewater, and Cedarheart were lined up, grieving for the loss of their Clanmate. :Blackstar states she died fighting bravely and says he asks no more of his warriors than that. They bury Russetfur, and Blackstar leads his Clanmates back to camp. Flametail catches his father at the camp entrance. Rowanclaw asks where Littlecloud was and Flametail says that he was resting, as instructed by Blackstar. Flametail reluctantly admits that he is tired as well, but he wanted to see the battlefield first. Rowanclaw is pleased at his answer, saying that the land should burn in his mind until they regain it back. He touches his muzzle with his son and then disappears beside Blackstar into the leader's den. :Shrewfoot appears beside Flametail, apologizing for bothering him, and asking for her to check over her paw. Flametail sees that it his swollen and warm, deducting that it is a sprain. He tells her he'll give her a poppy seed, and leads her to the medicine cat's den. When he enters, he sees Littlecloud sitting up. He sniffs the tom's pelt, noticing it was warmer than usual. Littlecloud remarks that he is fine. :Littlecloud instructs Flametail to wrap the poppy seed in comfrey and nettle, due to Shrewfoot sleeping a bit too heavily on poppy seeds. Flametail tells Shrewfoot to rest for a day and then begin to exercise it gently. She nods, and exits. Flametail goes to tell Littlecloud that he is leaving, but the tom is already asleep. :Tigerheart emerges through the entrance of camp, with fresh prey, and Dawnpelt behind him. Dawnpelt tells her brother that they have been careful and they bear no wounds. Tawnypelt comes from the warriors' den, pleased to see her kits together, and licks them. Dawnpelt exclaims that they're too old for that. Tawnypelt then asks where their father is, in which Flametail responds that he is with Blackstar. Tigerheart expresses that he can't wait until he's leader. Tawnypelt scolds him for saying things like that. :Rowanclaw emerges from Blackstar's den and begins to pad towards his family. Blackstar calls for his Clan to gather around him shortly after. He tells his Clan that they fought hard, but they lost territory nonetheless. He goes on to say that the defeat should make them stronger. Flametail glances around camp, suddenly smelling a sour scent as he remembers how he has to apply new poultices to the cats' wounds before infection set in. He sees Ivytail leave the nursery, her belly swelling with kits, and Flametail decides that he would ask her for help. She agrees to, and follows Flametail to the medicine cat den to begin gathering herbs. Flametail demonstrates how to re-dress wounds on Olivenose. :Blackstar discusses ThunderClan's battle techniques with his warriors. They think about their attack method of dropping from trees like owls. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt demonstrate an attack scenario, in which Dawnpelt shows a move that will quickly turn the tables on a ThunderClan cat leaping from a tree. Rowanclaw suggests to arrange the attack line differently to strengthen the fighting in the clearing. Blackstar praises his deputy for the bright idea, and tells the Clan that he will pair the warriors before the next battle. Crowfrost then suggests keeping a reserve of stronger warriors to act as a incoming wave. :Rowanclaw collects a few warriors to demonstrate more battle tactics while Flametail continues to smear fresh ointment on injured cats. Blackstar tells Rowanclaw to organize hunting patrols, and Rowanclaw asks about marking the new border. Blackstar denies, saying he won't allow it while there is a trace of warmth in Russetfur's body. He insults Firestar, and the other warriors join in. Blackstar signals for silence and calls for Flametail and Littlecloud to join him in his den. Flametail hurries to collect Littlecloud, and finds him awake, but his pelt still strangely warm. The two walk towards the leader's den. :Blackstar inquires if StarClan had given any warning of the battle. The two cats shake their heads in response. Flametail suggests that maybe StarClan didn't know, or that Russetfur's death was unavoidable. Blackstar growls in return that nothing is unavoidable, and orders for his medicine cats to share tongues with StarClan. Littlecloud defends ThunderClan, saying that they hadn't taken any territory since before the Great Journey. Blackstar replies that though ThunderClan is not greedy, they are arrogant, and tells them once more to share tongues with StarClan. Flametail says that he will go in place of Littlecloud, who looked weak and sickly. :Flametail tells Ivytail to keep an eye on Littlecloud while he is away. She tells him to take care, and Flametail exits camp. He runs swiftly through the forest and past the lake, the desire to defeat ThunderClan burning in his heart. Characters Major }} Minor *Rowanclaw *Ratscar *Russetfur *Tallpoppy *Cedarheart *Whitewater *Snaketail *Owlclaw *Shrewfoot *Blackstar *Littlecloud *Snowbird *Scorchfur *Redwillow *Olivenose *Tigerheart *Dawnpelt *Tawnypelt *Ivytail *Smokefoot *Applefur *Crowfrost *Pinepaw *Oakfur *Ferretpaw }} Mentioned *Brambleclaw *Hazeltail *Thornclaw *Firestar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers